undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 60
The mess of bullets quickly destroyed the huge crowd of zombies. Within a few moments, the herd was thinned down to literally a few. Adam pulls out his hatchet and walks over towards one of the remaining ones. He slices down on it's head and kills it. "Well, glad that's over it. We finished them off a safe distance from the house and no one got hurt. It's just ...great!" Adam says. Frank stomps a zombies head in before looking up. "You got that right. I mean look at all these bodies, we must've cleared nearly half the town!" Theresa looks around and admires the work the group has done. "Yeah, looks like it" Jeff raises his arms in the air and yawns. "Well, who's up for a nice fat one tonight? I know I sure am!" Jeff says. Adam grins. The world itself may be different, but some things never change between family and friends. Now that he thinks about it, he could use a nice rolled out splif as well. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jack shoots a zombie in the head and watches it fall to the ground dead. He jumps in the air. "Yes!" he yells and kicks the dead zombie. Another zombie sneaks up from behind, but Jack notices it. However as he turns around, he trips over his own foot. "Ugh" he mutters as he falls to the ground. He picks up his gun and shoots the zombie as it lunges for him. The dead zombie falls on top of him. He pushes it off. He throws up over the horrible smell. He walks over to a tree and leans against it. He looks over at the dead zombies and admires his work while feeling proud of himself. Lilly walks over to Jack with an angry expression. "I thought I told you to be more careful, no running off next time!" she tells him. "Heh, sorry" Jack giggles. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The two Greene brothers sat on the front porch later that night. Adam inhaled and exhaled the smoke from the joint Jeff had rolled. Adam exhaled the smoke and then took a deep breath of fresh air. "You're rolling skills are as good as they used to be" ''' '''Jeff laughs. "I would hope so. Pipes aren't exactly easy to come by today" "True, true" Jeff takes a large drag from the joint and exhales. He stares at the full moon and the bright night sky, hopefully a good omen of days to come. Jeff looks over at his brother. "Well, hopefully things will settle down from here on out. I guess it's time to let yourself get attached to someone you care about again" Adam takes the joint from Jeff. "What are you saying Jeff?" Adam asks with curiosity. After taking a puff, he hands the joint back to Jeff. "I'm talking about Lilly. I know you like her. She likes you too. Now that things will hopefully calm down after today, I think you should talk to her tell her and tell her how you feel. You should feel lucky that you even found someone like her in this ugly world" Jeff explains. Adam's blank expression turns to a frown. "I don't know Jeff. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let myself get emotionally attached to another girl ever again. I told you about Melanie right?" Jeff nods. "Well, there was a time when I felt like she was the one. Yes, even after Heather was still fresh on my mind from that horrible night when the world went to shit, Melanie was someone special to me. After what happened to her and what she did, I still loved her. I felt empty without her and then after a while, I realized my feelings for Lilly were more bigger. But I don't want that emotional attachment again only to have it ripped away by this world. But I do love her..." Adam said as he stared off at the sky with a sad expression. Jeff's expression didn't change. He felt for his brother, and couldn't imagine the emotional changes his brother went through over the past 8 months. The fact that his brother was able to keep it all bottled up inside for so long and lead this group of people amazed Jeff. "I know bro, but life doesn't have to be full of sorrow all the time. Good can still come from all this, maybe Lilly is the one and you just don't know it yet. If I we're you, I'd take the opportunity. You'll never know unless you seek to find out" Adam nods and then turns to face Jeff. "Since when did you start giving advice and become so wise Aristotle?" Jeff laughs as he remembers his failed ancient history project from the 11th Grade. Aristotle was his philosopher of choice. He laughed again as he remembered the failed amount of effort he put into that project and the look on his teachers face. He remembers it as clear as day. "I don't think I'm that wise, I just care Adam. You're my brother and I'll always care" Jeff says. "Alright, don't get sappy on me. Pass the joint" Adam replies. Jeff laughs. "There you go Johnny, take another puff" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank stood on the gravel on the side of the road. He got down on one knee and focused the scope of his rifle on the road. He looked around in the wide open country. Not a single zombie in sight. Frank lowered his rifle to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck" was all Frank said to himself. "Hey Frank!" a voice said from behind him. Frank got startled and wipped around holding the rifle. All he say was Theresa with an amused expression on her face. "Jesus Theresa, you scared the shit out of me" "That was the point" Theresa says like it's something obvious. "What are you doing out here?" he asks curiously. "I got bored and came out to see how you were doing. What are you doing by the way?" "Just checking around outside. I looked down the road just to make sure we weren't in for anything out of the ordinary again" he explains. "Sounds like a good idea, but it's getting late. Why don't you come inside? Adam's going to prepare a dinner for everyone" "Sure, sounds like plan" "Stan" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam had just finished telling Lilly how he felt. It was time he said something, and he was willing to take the risk again to try and make a better life again for the people he cared about. That was the reason he decided to carry on in the new world. To help make a new life for the people he cared about and for himself. "Wow" Lilly said, blushing. "I never knew you felt the same way. I hoped but...this more then I expected and I couldn't be happier" Adam grinned. The two then shared a long and passionate kiss. "Be my girlfriend?" Adam asked sheepishly with a grin. "Of course" Lilly said and hugged him. Adam hugged back and for the first time in a long time since the apocalypse began, he felt content with his life at the current moment. There would still be zombies and hostile people to deal with in the future but they would cross that bridge when the time came. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Lilly walked to the dinner table, hand in hand, smiling. This didn't go unnoticed by the group who didn't say anything but merely smiled at them. "I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that things will only get better from here on out" Derek says. "Don't say that, you'll jinx us" Adam says and everyone laughs. "I do have to agree though to an extent, our world is forever changed and we have to accept that. But, we don't have to live a sorrowful life anymore. After today we've been given a new chance and I say we take it full force" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Authors Note How did you like the conclusion to Arc 2? I'm excited for Arc 3 because a lot is going to go down. New characters, locations and situations. Hope you enjoyed this Arc and it's closing issue. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #61.' Category:Issues